


All Our Bruised Bodies

by Silent-Wordsmith (Shatteredsand)



Series: Awkward Conversations [5]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Do you ever post a thing one place, F/F, Mostly Fluff, Multi, and then realize hours later, that you didn't post it in ALL the places?, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatteredsand/pseuds/Silent-Wordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after…</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Our Bruised Bodies

Laura wakes up to a series of low whispers flying back and forth over her head. She doesn’t _want_ to wake up. Her whole body aches in a way that’s unfamiliar but not entirely unpleasant. There’s an aching pounding at the base of her throat and the curve of her hip. Every single muscle throbs, reminiscent of the days immediately following the battle that won a war, as if she’s pushed too hard, too fast. Overworked and overwhelmed her small frame, asked too much of it.

In deference to her overwrought body, Laura decides to ignore the muttering voices, snuggling deeper into the warmth of her pillow.

“Look at her fucking neck.”

“I _am_ looking at it.”

“Stop looking at it like you’re _proud_!”

The voices are refusing to cooperate with Laura’s planned course of action, growing more heated and insisting on drawing her out of her slumber.

“She asked me to do it, gingersnap. Same as she asked you to leave that pretty little bite on her hip. Who the hell are you to be throwing stones in this, our glass house?”

Neck. Hip. Something in Laura’s half-asleep brain clicks. Oh. Oh, _yeah_.

“Shut up.”

“I’m simply astounded by your quick wit and clever retorts.”

“Screw you, Karnstein.”

Laura had had sex last night. So much sex. Jesus Christ, the things that had happened last night.

The smile sprawling across her face is uncontrollable. The laughter bubbling in her throat irresistible. Her idiots are fighting over stupid things again, and they’re in her bed with her, and her sheets are probably _ruined_.

“You alright there, cupcake?”

“Somehow, you two bickering the morning after is perfect.”

“Well, I promise to agitate the jolly ginger giant more often then.”

“Bite me.”

“When you’ve earned it, wünder-pup.”

“Stop _saying_ that.”

“Shh. Both of you. More sleeping now.”

“I’ve been sleeping for nearly thirty-six hours straight, creampuff. I need to go get something to eat.”

“Nope. More sleeping.”

 Carmilla’s arms wrap around her as Laura cuddles into Danny’s side. “Alright, sweetheart. More sleeping. For a little while.

OooO

 Laura opens sleepy eyes, stretches out sore muscles. Feels Danny on one side of her, and emptiness on the other.

“Carm?”

“I’m here.” Carmilla tilts a glass half full of thick red towards her, licks a smear of crimson from her lips. “Just needed a snack.”

“Come back?”

“Sure thing, cutie.” Carmilla brings the glass back to her mouth, tips it up and drains it. Laura finds her eyes following the motion of her throat as she swallows, and then is instantly distracted by the massive chunk of flesh that appears to missing at the joint of her neck and shoulder.

“Oh my god, Carmilla.” Laura sits up, distressed. Danny grumbles in her sleep. “What happened?”

“Hmm?” Carmilla sets the glass down, moves back toward the bed.

“Your shoulder!”

“Oh. That.” Carmilla slips beneath the sheets.

Laura’s hands wander immediately to the wound. “Yes. _That_.”

“Big Red got a little enthusiastic after you passed out. It’ll heal.”

“ _Danny_ did this?”

“Werewolf, buttercup. What were you expecting?”

“Did it hurt?”

“No more than I thought it would.”

“I don’t want you guys to hurt each other.”

“And if she’d been trying to hurt me, I’d have knocked her teeth out long before they got anywhere near me. Don’t worry about it, Laura. It’s a bite-mark, not a declaration of war. Ceasefire’s still in place, hostilities will not be resuming.”

“Promise?”

“Oh, yeah, bite-size. Trust me.”

Something about the way Carmilla says that makes Laura unaccountably nervous. “Seriously, promise.”

“I promise.”

OooO

It had been oddly cute the first time. The second time, Laura is drawn out of sleep by the sound of Danny’s voice tossing insults through the air is considerably less so.

“It’s going to scar, you fucking leech. You couldn’t be a bit more gentle with our _human_ girlfriend?”

“Okay! Enough!” Laura crawls out of bed, body protesting any and all movement. Loudly and vehemently. Good god, she’d seriously underestimated just how strenuous hours of making love with a pair of supernatural creatures would be. She _aches_.

“Sorry, Laur, but the bean stalk’s being such a fucking hypocrite right now.” Carmilla rolls her eyes, gesturing at Laura lazily. “I reckon ‘bout half those marks are yours, after all. Including that hip bite, which is just as likely to scar as mine.”

“She’s not going to scar from a human bite, bitch.”

“Seriously. _Stop_.”

“Also, excuse you, ginger snap, but what the fuck is this shit.” Carmilla flips her hair over her shoulder, brandishing the jagged bite like a weapon.

Danny pales then, like she had forgotten that she had even done that. Hell, Laura was asleep—she doesn’t know—maybe Danny really hadn’t realized. Her hand rises, reaching out towards the mark before dropping back to the mattress heavily.

“You wanna have a conversation about biting, _Cujo_? Maybe we start with you. Cause I, at least, had permission before I started sinking my teeth into people.”

“Oh my god, Danny, you didn’t _ask_?” Laura doesn’t mean to sound quite so accusing, or like she’s picking sides. She’s pretty mad at both of them for fighting right now. But Laura has done all the research in preparation for this, and she knows that talking about things like, for example, biting before actually doing them is super important. Especially biting like _that_. If Carmilla wasn’t a vampire, that would leave a nasty scar. Maybe it still will; Laura is no expert on vampiric healing.

“I…” Laura tries to avoid any kind of dog similes in reference to her redheaded girlfriend—because tact is a thing she’s never had in a particularly large dose, but she _does_ have it—but it’s impossible to describe the look on Danny’s face as anything other than ‘sad puppy’. Like Laura’s rolled up a newspaper and swatted her nose with it. “I don’t…I didn’t?”

“Oh, don’t bother with the wounded confusion, Fido.” Carmilla shrugs—slightest hint of a wince—and gets up. “I wound you up and you lost it for a minute. I don’t _care_. I wouldn’t have even mentioned it if you hadn’t insisted on being such a child about…” Carmilla doesn’t finish her sentence with words, instead trailing her fingers lightly over Laura’s neck.

The ghost of her touch, barely there at all, has Laura’s body all set to forget all about its fatigue and its soreness. She must make some kind of sound, because Carmilla smirks as she moves her hand to cup Laura’s chin and draws her into a deep kiss.

“Love the taste of creampuff in the morning. Now, I need a shower. You,” Carmilla locks her eyes on Laura’s. “Are more than welcome to join me. You,” A glare towards the bed, towards Danny’s still prone form. “Are not.”

Laura watches her girlfriend wander off to the bathroom than looks down at the girlfriend still lying in her bed. “You know you have to apologize, right?”

“I don’t remember…” Danny looks up at her, eyes watery and confused. Danny is easily the tallest person that Laura has ever met, but she looks small right now. “I don’t remember biting her.”

“I meant for picking a fight this morning. But, yeah, maybe for that too.”

Danny looks up, “I’m sorry. I’m still…getting used to it.”

That’s…that’s really a troubling sentence that Laura fully intends on discussing at length. If Danny isn’t okay with this, if she’d agreed to it because it would make Laura happy even while it made her miserable…

Laura has never had a girlfriend before, let alone two, but she knows who to read and how to google. She knows that having multiple partners only works when all of them are on the same page; if Danny isn’t right there with her and Carmilla, they need to talk about it. Sooner rather than later…

 


End file.
